Never gonna happen
by UNIQUE1st
Summary: This story is about Edward. Forced to date Jessica, for sleepping with her, Edward reflects on the day that he sleep with Jessica for the first and the last time  bad mistake, worst day of his life . i hope you enjoy it, let me no ur comments and review.


NEVER GONNA HAPPEN

Chapter 1

There are a few things in a less unfortunate in a man's life than being nagged from one relationship to another by bull headed parents who wont take no for an answer.

Carlisle and Esme has taken it in their strife to find me **yet **another girl, Edward Cullen reflected. This time it was Jessica Stanley. Being thrown into a relationship with Jessica Stanley is by far the worst possible punishment my parents had ever afflicted on me.

I only shagged the girl once that doesn't mean I want a relationship with her, as soon as Carlisle and Esme found this out , thanks to that no good, skimming Jessica, it was hell from then on.

I remember that the girl couldn't even shagged right, truth be told she can't do anything right.

/ As I slowly made my way up her already wet and surprisingly small entrance, she had already started moaning and groaning, before I could put my thick, large and aching cock into her pussy, before you go thinking that of cause she should be moaning, I will tell you now that I hadn't even touched the girl to raise her arousal, I had done no touching, nibbling or teasing. Seriously the noises she was making were unbelievable, it was like someone stuffed cotton bud now her throat, it could pull you right out of your sex drive.

"Oh! , oh!, ah!, ah!, harder please babe harder!" " I want you deep inside of me, please!"

(man this takes the cake.)

That made me stop, that make have encouraged a lot of you but when saliva is coming out of your enemies mouth and she is licking it back, that to me can be a real turn off. But I really wanted to get it over with because I know that she will come to me later asking for it (cheating daughter of a bitch) so I drove into her at the speed of light, I didn't care whether I hurted her or not, I ignored her screams of pain and pounded into her like a raving mad man and when she came, I stopped. It was time for me to get the hell out of here. I got up and started changing immediately.

" Whaddup with you Edward, what are you doing?" when I turned to look at her I saw that she looked confused, I kinda felt sorry for the back stabbing, double crossing twat.

" Sorry Jessica, I have to go, just remembered something. I really wish that we can continue (not) but I have to go home help my …em… mum at home, with …em… stuff." man that was lame but I don't care.

" we were having sex and all you could think about was helping your mum at home with stuff?"

" Am really sorry, I will make it up to you, k?"

" take care, babe. See ya!" with a single peck on her checks I was out of the door before she could reply./

Remembering now how she groaned like someone shoved a cucumber up her vagina

How could I, a cunning fox, have a relationship with a quacking duck. That is just impossible. The fact that I slept with the girl is enough to make me feel dirty and filthy. I had to wash ten times everyday before could get the feel of her and the scent of her from my body. What I had was true, I couldn't deny it anymore, some thing about that girl was anathema to every male sex. I have been trying very had not to listen to the rumour about the girl but I now realise that it was not a rumour it was true.

She is a denouncement to me and to the relationship that I wish to shared with her friend Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Jessica was vagrant, always moving from one place to another, unlike Bella who is with Jacob Black, always has been always will be, if I don't catch her eye.

I most admit that Jessica was beautiful when she wasn't moaning and groaning. She had clear blue eyes and curly light brown hair, she is rather short and has beautiful pumped lips, I like the shape of her boobs when she wears a really tight top that hugs to the shape or her boobs, I also like her big round pink tits. The sight of her blush would send any man to their knees, but not now, it was like uncovering a beast (or fish) who is pretending to be a princess ( or mermaid.)

Chapter 2

Am in a foul mood today. My mother just invited Jessica and her friends into our home. Jessica as always is chatting to Lauren and Angela, they are sitting on our sofa. Jessica kept flashing me some of her bits. She is wearing a no straps top, which she also pulled now to show me some of her boob and a little bit of her tits. She was wearing a very, short skirt and no knickers, always flashing me some of her cleavage when she thinks no one apart of me is looking, she putted one of her fingers into her entrance. She kept thrusting into her self, she pulled her finger out and putted it into her mouth, she looked straight at me as she did this too, with a little smile on her lips. I turned away disgusted that someone will actually do that just to please me, turning away was a bad idea, because that putted me in full view of Emmett, judging by the glint in his eyes, something told me that he saw everything and I mean everything. ( man I was in trouble, something tells me that I am going to get it when every one is gone.)

I moved away from Emmett's twinkling eyes to Bella's. she too came along with Jessica and Lauren and Angela. I smiled her and she smiled back.

Bella is wearing a tight fitted jeans that clings to her thighs and ass. The jeans clings to her figure perfectly, she is also wearing a tank top that also clings to her and is boosting boobs upwards and curve.

I looked up and saw that she was watching me watch her, she had a little evidence of a blush that was starting to form on her checks. What I didn't realise was that she wasn't blushing because I was watching her but she was blushing because I was aroused, I realised as I looked at the big bulge that was now an evidence in front of my jeans. I looked up at her and winked that made her blush even deeper. She stood up, looked at me and walked out the living room door.

Ladies and Gentlemen. I got me a gal. with that I left the room to look for Bella

THE END


End file.
